


The Cartel Connection

by storyhaus



Series: Fire and Rain [1]
Category: CSI: San Diego Other
Genre: Gen, little bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: When Nick is involved in a car accident the investigation leads him to suspect he may not have been the target leading to a familial reunion.
Series: Fire and Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a new series entitled Fire and Rain.

The Cartel Connection-- Part One

Chapter One

Nick backed out of his driveway heading to work on Monday morning. It was a little after 4:00 a.m. traffic was light as he pulled up to the red light.

He reached for his travel coffee mug when his truck was slammed into from behind, Nick pressed down on the brakes but it did no good as the moving van pushed him into the intersection, he inhaled sharply seeing the food delivery truck barreling at him from the right side.

The impact of upended his truck rolling it onto its side and sliding it into a building on the corner with a deafening crunch.

Caroline Storm pulled up, she was the first officer on scene responding to the 911 call.

She jogged over and got on hands and knees to look inside the smashed vehicle.

" Dispatch be advised the victim is Director Stokes of the crime lab." She radioed calmly and reached in checking for a pulse, " dispatch Director Stokes is alive but unconscious, request a bus and fire."

'Bus and fire dispatched to your location. ETA four minutes.'

" Roger that dispatch." She replied and touched Nick's arm. " Help is coming sir."

Half a dozen more police officers arrived along with Detective Reggie Colorado and Sheriff Alvin Benedict.

They watched helplessly as the firefighters used the jaws of life to get to Nick.

Hearing car doors they looked over to see to the Gayle, Tawny, and Beau, some of Nick's graveshift team appear.

They watched as he was carefully removed from the wreckage and loaded into an ambulance.

" I know this is difficult, but Nick needs you to do your jobs and find out who is behind this. That's how you can help him right now." The Sheriff told them.

" We won't let him down." Gayle Taylor- McClinn, the grave shift supervisor replied looking at her colleagues who nodded back solemnly.

" I'm heading to the hospital, I'll keep you informed on his condition." The Sheriff promised.

" Thank you sir." Gayle nodded and the Sheriff departed, " Okay, Tawny, take the photos. Beau dust for prints on the other vehicles. Let's get these sons of bitches." She ordered her CSI's.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter Two

Doctor Amos Tui, Coroner, met up with the sheriff and the men waited outside the ER for word on Nick.

The men sat in silence for several minutes when Doc Tui turned to the sheriff, "have you called his family?"

"I wanted to wait until we had news so I could tell them something about his condition." The sheriff answered.

"I haven't called his friends in Vegas for the same reason." Doc Tui nodded and they settled into wait.

" You've been a cop a long time, what is your impression?" Tui prodded.

" Just between us? Two trucks, drivers vanished...this was premeditated. My guess is they've been following him. Knew his routine, knew that route and how deserted it is at 4:00 a.m.. Those trucks were weapons, Nick didn't have a chance." The sheriff rubbed his neck.

"Who did this and why?" Doc asked.

"That's what his team is going to find out."

" Let's get him into surgery." Dr. Harris ordered.

He'd been summoned down to the ER by the doctor on call. The X-rays and MRI had shown them internal injuries and the clock was ticking for his patient.

Several other members of the Nicks team had shown up, also waiting to hear how he was.

It had been a few hours since the crash and no one had come to update them on Nick's condition since he'd been taken to surgery.

As it got later, the day shift crew left for work as the grave shift started to arrive.

Dr. Harris and Dr. Lumly looked at the test results then went to speak to those in the waiting room about Nick's prognosis once their patient was settled into the recovery ward.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter Three

" He was shot once." Wendy uttered getting everyone's attention.

" What happened?" Malachi Yubari, grave shift assistant supervisor, asked for them all.

" They were after a serial killer, 'Dr. Jekyll'. They had narrowed the search down, Nick and Ray Langston went to talk to a restaurant owner that had known all of Jeckyll's victims. The man was having pains so his son went to get him some water. The man got worse and Nick sent Officer Clark to find what was taking the son so long. Tuns out the son was Dr. Jekyll, he shot Officer Clark then Nick. Ray thought Nick was dead, he told us later, but Nick was playing opossum...Ray lured Jekyll into the open and Nick shot and killed him. When we heard officers down we waited for word on Nick just like now..." She trailed off.

" He survived that. He'll survive this too." Leo Campbell, their questionable document's expert said. 

" How long has it been anyhow?" CSI 3 Bonita Lopez asked.

" 5 hours and 43 minutes since I got the call." The sheriff answered.

They all stood as the doctors appear.

" I'm Dr. Harris, Mr. Stokes surgeon. This is Dr. Lumly, his neurologist. Mr. Stokes suffered a number of internal injuries, not surprising considering the accident he was in, we repaired them along with his broken hand." Harris turned to Lumly.

" Mr. Stokes brain scan showed swelling but as far as we can tell there is no bleeding, he slipped into a coma shortly after surgery." The neurologist told them, " We're going to keep a very close eye on him."

" Can we see him?" The sheriff asked.

" Only a few of you and only for a few minutes." Doctor Harris answered and led the sheriff, Doc Tui and Wendy to Nick's room.

A medic in scrubs and mask exited the room as they entered nodding to them.

" Oh Nick." Wendy whispered.

He was on a ventilator, machines beeping. His left hand was splinted, his left knee had a brace around it and was elevated by a pillow.

Two bags hung on the pole beside the bed, one dripped clear fluid, the other blood.

His face and arms were marred by cuts and contusions.

" He's alive, that's what matters." Doc Tui said. "I'll call Al."

" I need to let his family know." Sheriff Benedict sighed and headed for the door.

" I'll make sure you get a pizza this time too okay?" Wendy touched Nick's hand then left with Doc Tui.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter Four

Catherine sighed as her phone rang.

" I've been in bed an hour doc, this better be good." She answered.

'I just got a call from Amos Tui, Nick's been in an accident, he's in a coma Catherine.'

" Nicky." She whispered, " I'll call the others."

'Are you going to San Diego?'

" After I call Conrad."

'Mind if I hitch a ride with you?'

"I'll pick you up in 30."

'Thank you Catherine. See you then.'

"Yeah." She replied,hung up and punched in Conrad's number, " God Nicky, hang in there."

'Hello?'

" Is this R.J. Stokes?"

'Yes, who is this?'

" My name is Alvin Benedict, Sheriff of San Diego--"

'What happened to my little brother sheriff?'

" It was a car accident early this morning Mr. Stokes. He's critical...in a coma. I understand your parents are older..."

'I'll tell them and the rest of the family. Thank you for calling, we'll be there as soon as we can. My brother's strong he'll be alright.'

"We all hope so Mr. Stokes. We'll see you soon." The sheriff hung up with a sigh.

******************************************************************************  
1:30 p.m.

"Oh heavens." Jillian Stokes whispered seeing her youngest child and hurried over.

Doc Tui and the sheriff moved away from Nick's bedside.

" We're here honey." Jillian placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

" I want to speak to his doctors." Roger requested.

"I'll have them paged Mr. Stokes." The sheriff nodded and left the room.

" I'm R.J., Nick's brother. Thank you for being here." He told Doc Tui as he placed their luggage in the corner.

" Amos Tui, grave shift coroner. Nick's become a good friend. Every one of the lab is worried about him. They're all working hard to find out who's behind this."

" I'm Dr. Harris, I operate on your son." The surgeon said arriving.

" Roger Stokes, my wife Jillian and our oldest son R.J. How is our son?"

" Mr. Stokes is in a coma."

Jillian gasped and gripped Nicks hand.

" Mrs. Stokes that's not always a bad thing, his body shut down all non-essential functions to help repair itself. The next 48 hours are critical, if he makes it to that time frame his odds of survival increase greatly." Doctors Harris them as phone beeped, " excuse me, I have an emergency downstairs." He said then left quickly. 

" Is there any word who's behind this?" Roger asked the sheriff who'd just come back inside.

" I just talked to Gayle, she's the grave shift supervisor." He explained to them, " they're starting to process the evidence now."

" Nick."

" This is John Nolan, former director." The sheriff told them as John came inside.

" You gave my brother this job." R.J. said.

" I'm so--"

" You believed in my son. Gave him this leadership position. Just find out who's responsible...all of you. Please." Jillian interrupted.

" We're going to damn well find out Mrs. Stokes, I promise you." The sheriff answered.

Jillian nodded and turned back to Nick.

" I have a key to his house, if you'd like I could take your luggage there?" John offered.

" Thank you Mr. Nolan." Roger replied, " go with him son."

R.J. nodded and the men carried the luggage out.

" I'm gonna go too, I need some sleep before my shift starts." Amos said, "If you need anything you call." He handed Nick's father his card with his cell phone number on it.

" Thank you. Both of you." Roger answered and the men left.

" Look at our baby boy Roger." Jillian said softly.

" You come back to us son." Roger put an arm around her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cartel Connection--Part one

Chapter Five

3:15 p.m.

Catherine led them down the hall of the hospital to Nick's room, she slowed down seeing his parents there.

She had to tamp down the memory of the last time she saw Nick in a hospital bed, his parents by his side.

" Mom?" Lindsey touched her arm which drew the older couples attention.

" Come in, please. Honey, your friends from Las Vegas are here." Jillian told her unresponsive son.

" Hey Nick." Greg went over, " you're going to get through this. I've seen you face tougher situations and make it through."

" Greg's right. I've seen that stubborn streak firsthand Nick. You'll come back to us." Al limped over to his friend.

Catherine led Lindsey over to her former colleague.

" Hey you...don't you give up on us. Everybody sends their love. You use that and fight your way back to us." She rubbed his arm.

" You still have to teach me to surf Uncle Nick." Lindsey said.

" Dad?"

Lindsay strode over to Cara and hugged her.

" Uncle Nick is one of the strongest people I know Cara. I know it's scary but he needs to know you're here, okay?"

The teen looked at her dad who took her hand and they walked over to Nick.

" Please don't die Uncle Nick. Sam needs you...I need you. You made me feel better when I was sad about Lexie. We all need you Uncle Nick." Cara cried and John hugged her.

"Honey, I'm Nick's mother and I know how much he cares about you. He told us about you and your father, how much he appreciates your friendship in this new place. You're family." She met everyone's eyes," all of you are important to our son. Thank you for caring about him." Jillian said rubbing Cara's back.

"If y'all don't mind staying with my brother, we need to get some lunch." R.J. said.

" R.J.'s right Jillie, we need to eat if we're going to give Nicholas our strength to get well." Roger gently took his wife's arm.

" We'll be back a little while honey, you can visit with your friends." Jillian kissed his forehead and left with her husband and son.

Nick's friends talked to him about everything and anything, cases, school, family drama and humor.

They talked until Nick's family came back from the Las Vegan's headed out to a hotel for the night.

" I'm going to take Cara home, I'll come back when visiting hours over to take you back to Nick's to get some sleep." John offered and the others accepted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John exited the elevator just as the announcement was made and walked to Nick's room.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

" R.J. is going to stay." Roger turned to Jillie.

" We'll be back in the morning honey." She kissed his cheek then Roger kissed his forehead and the couple left with John.

" just you and me kiddo. Let's both get some sleep and wake of the morning."

He picked up Nick's hand then gently uncurled his fingers, he inhaled sharply as something fell onto the bed.

" Nicky...how the hell did you get this?" He uttered picking up the item then looking at his unconscious brother.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cartel Connection-- Part One

Chapter Six

9 p.m. 

"Tell me you have something." Gayle said entering the fingerprint lab 17 hours later, night shift had turned to day shift then back to night shift. 

" I ran the slew of fingerprints," Gary Ranger, the 5'8" blonde fingerprint technician answered, slew was right as they'd gotten over a hundred on each vehicle, "I was able to match most of them to employees of the company's who's trucks were involved."

The companies themselves had been investigated and cleared as the trucks had been stolen with video to back them up.

" Most but not all?" Gayle asked.

" I have four partials I'm working on extrapolating." He replied and started on it.

They had gotten DNA but it wasn't in the database so the perpetrators hadn't been caught and put in the system for other crimes...yet.

" Boss." Chas Siebert called, his Australian accent breaking the silence.

Gayle went to the audio/visual lab, squeezing her burning eyes shut in a moment then opening them again.

" What do you have?"

" Possible sighting of our suspects on traffic cameras. I'm running them through facial recognition but so far nothing."

She studied the photos he managed to cull from far away video.

" We need to go bigger, nationwide." She said looking at him and headed back to Gary.

"They aren't in our database boss." He reported.

" Go bigger, FBI, Homeland, go global. Every agency you can think of." She ordered and started from the door, "log them in, if other agencies come across them we'll know."

" Are you going to see Nick?" He asked.

" After shift."

"Shifts over Supervisor McClinn. Go home and get some rest." The sheriff ordered.

" Sir--"

" The sheriff is right Gayle, I'll take over, go get some sleep." Malachi Yubari added.

" Call me." She eyed her assistant supervisor and headed for the locker room.

" Tell me where we are Gary." Mal requested for he and the sheriff both.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter 7

"Hey dad? You remember that traveling chess set you had?" R.J. asked as he and his father walked down the hall.

"Of course, the white knight went missing at your grandfathers. We looked everywhere for it, never did find it." Roger nodded.

"I found this is Nicky's hand." R.J. held out the piece to his father.

"This is it." Roger frowned, "How did Nicholas get this? He told me he didn't know where it was."

"I have no idea dad." R.J. shrugged.

"Let's get back to your brother, when he wakes up I'll ask him." Roger said and led his son to the room.

Jillian sat drinking her tea looking at her son, her heart aching. She loved all her children but her Nicky was the true surprise. She had just decided to return to work in the D.A.'s office full time after her then youngest Jeanine started all day kindergarten. Her doctor hit her with the news she was pregnant again with her seventh child.

"You were such a quiet baby. Very rarely fussed and you loved to be held."

"Excuse me...Mrs. Stokes?"

Jillian nodded looking over at the African-American woman in the doorway.

"I'm Gayle McClinn, graveshift supervisor, I came to see how he was doing. Is he still in a coma?"

"Yes. Come in and talk to him." Jillian motioned her all the way in, "someone's here to see you honey." She squeezed his hand and stepped away, "I'll be outside."

"Thank you." Gayle nodded and looked at Nick as his mother left, "hey boss, we're doing everything we can to find the guys behind this. You just get better. We need you Nick." She said and looked at him for another moment then headed for the door.

"Thank you for coming to see my son." Jillian smiled.

"I like Nick a lot Mrs. Stokes. He cares about us, looks after us. He's a good man. Thank_ you_ for that."

"Thank you for saying that." Jillian hugged her as her husband and son appeared.

She introduced them to the younger woman.

"What have you found out so far?" Roger asked.

"I can't reveal that information Mister Stokes, when this does go to trial the evidence needs to stick."

"Young lady, I have been a Texas Supreme Court judge for a large part of Nicholas' life--"

"Then you of all people know the problems of this case being open and shut if I divulge our findings to anyone other than the prosecutor." Gayle cut him off.

"As a retired prosecutor I concur with her." Jillian said.

"I just want to know where the investigation is at." Roger sighed.

"Dad, they want these animals as much as we do. Let them do their job, cross the T's and dot the I's." R.J. replied.

"I want to know when and what charges are filed young lady." Roger eyed her.

"I will personally tell you sir." Gayle promised and left.

"We have to be patient." Jillian said and led them back to Nick.

"I want these animals Jillie." He said looking at his son.

"So do I but this time we can touch him Roger." She squeezed his hand.

"Mom's right. Nicky is here in front of us not on some monitor that we can only watch him." R.J. replied and laid his hand on Nick's arm feeling the warmth of his skin.

R.J. hadn't gone to Las Vegas when Nick was buried alive but he saw how that aged his parents and when they brought Nicky home to recover he saw how it changed his kid brother too.

_You have more guts than I do little brother, going back to Las Vegas after that..._

"I hope it's alright that we came to see him this early." Catherine said as they appeared.

"I need another cup of tea." Jillian looked at her husband and son.

"The boss has spoken." R.J. joked.

"Don't you forget it boy." Roger replied and the family left their son in his friends hands for little while.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nicky, you've slept long enough, time to wake up." Catherine rubbed his good arm.

"Man Nick, I've got to tell you about this really crazy case we just wrapped." Greg said when their friend didn't reply to Catherine.

They proceeded to fill him in on the killer clowns case.

Lindsey told him she was going to come there for her next vacation to do some of the stuff they didn't the last time she was there.

Doc Robbins talk about how 'baby Maria', not a baby anymore at seven and a half years old, was doing now, he'd also kept in touch with the family.

"D.B. sends his best wishes too. He'll do anything to help find these creeps." Catherine told him, "come on Nicky, please wake up."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stokes' returned an hour later and they talked , they told Nick's family about some on the cases their son solved and his family looked at him so full of pride for the man he was, forging his own path away from Texas and the large shadow of the Stokes' name.

John, Doc Tui and the sheriff stopped by and Roger asked them about Nick's life in San Diego.

The few times NIck made it home from Las Vegas they never talked about his work but Roger saw the shadows in his eyes none-the-less.

Maybe San Diego is good for Pancho, except for this of course, Roger thought, watching and listening to the people who cared about his son too.

_ I'm sorry I was so hard on you when you came home from Rice and said law school wasn't for you._

"Nicholas? Honey?!?"

Roger looked over to see Nick's eyes open and watched him blink and slowly look around until they fell on Jillie, Roger pressed the call button just as a nurse strode in.

"Our son is awake." He told the nurse who nodded and paged the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter 8

Nick was floating...then he wasn't.

He could hear muffled sounds.

Voices.

_Greggo? Cath? Mom?!?_

Nick struggled to open his eyes.

_Come on Stokes! You've been opening your eyes since you were a baby!_

Nick managed to get his eyes open half way then they closed again.

"Nicky? Honey?!?"

Hearing his mom's pleading calls he worked harder to open his eyes all the way and keep them open, his eyes traveled to his friends and families faces and stopped at his mom's tearful face.

_Aw Mom, I'm sorry for doing this to y'all again._

Doctor Harris cleared everyone from the room so he could examine Nick.

"He's awake." Jillie hugged her husband filled with relief.

"I never doubted he'd come back, he's as stubborn as the day is long." The sheriff chuckled.

"You've only known him a few years, wait untill a few decades have passed. " Greg joked.

They looked aver as two orderlies and a nurse went into the room, a few minutes later Nick was wheeled out wearing a nasal canula instead of being on the ventilator.

"We're taking him for an MRI and CT scans." Doctor Harris told them.

Nick's eyes were at half-mast and Jillian kissed his forehead.

"We love you honey." She said softly.

"We'll be right here Pancho." Roger told him.

The orderlies rolled him to the elevator.

"Mister Stokes responded to my questions and followed my commands very well. His prognosis is very good. I just want to check his brain to see how the swelling is now. Once Doctor Lumly and I have looked at the results we'll come and talk to you." Doctor Harris told them.

"Thanks doc." R.J. said and the medic nodded and boarded the elevator.

"He's awake and responding. That's very good news." Amos told them and Doc Robbins concurred.

Catherine's cell phone rang and she answered it, "Hey Conrad."

'Catherine, how's Nick?'

"He just woke up, they're running some brain scans but he's awake and has talked to the doctor's." She reported with relief.

'That's great news Catherine, I'll let everyone know. How soon 'til you get back here?'

"We'd like to stay a few more days." She frowned.

'Teams had to pull a double last night Catherine, it's been crazy here since you left.' He explained.

"We'll leave in a few hours, be home before shift, alright?"

'Thank you Catherine and please tell Nick Morgan and I are thinking about him.'

"I will Conrad, see you tonight." She replied and hung up with a sigh.

"Mom?" Lindsey asked.

"We need to head back in a few hours, they got slammed last night. Sorry guys." She told them.

"Crime doesn't stop for us." Doc Robbins patted her arm.

"Not when Vegas is open 24/7." Greg added.

"Thank you all for coming. I know Nicky's appreciates it even if he can't tell you himself right now." R.J. told them.

"We'll stick around and see him before we go." Catherine replied and they waited for Nick's return.

By the time Nick was wheeled back he was deeply asleep. Jillian stayed by his side while the others talked quietly in the hall waiting for the doctors who arrived fifteen minutes later with the news they'd all hoped for, Nick's scans came back normal and the swelling was gone.

"Thank the good Lord." Roger breathed and led them into the room to tell his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cartel Connection--Part One 

Chapter 9

_Nick was chasing the perp, Sam was ahead of them when the man turned and fired at them, Sam leapt at him and took him down._

_Nick ran up and pointed his weapon at the man tearing the bandage off revealing the bite wound Sam had left at their first encounter when the perp killed his partner._

_They watched the perp be led away and Nick praised Sam petting him, feeling wetness he pulled his hand away and saw blood._

"Sam?!?" Nick cried out eyes opening in fear.

"Honey? It's okay sweetheart." 

"Easy Pancho." Roger laid a hand on his shoulder to ground him.

"Sam's okay Nick, he's at the house with Cara." John told him.

"Good. Okay. When can I get out of here?" Nick breathed.

"You had major surgery Nick, you need to heal." Doc Robbins answered.

"I'll heal better at home." Nick replied.

"You have, at minimum, another five days with us Mister Stokes. It'll take time to heal, even after you go home you're looking at six to eight weeks full recovery time." Doctor Harris said coming inside.

Nick sighed but nodded in defeat then grimaced when he shifted slightly.

"Honey?" Jillian squeezed his hand concerned.

"Sore." 

"I did open you up to repair your large intestine and liver. You also have serious contusions on your ribs. You should be sore." Doctor Harris answered then adjusted the drip on his IV, "You should be in less pain soon. Get some rest." The doctor ordered and left.

"Don't rush it Nicky." Catherine said.

"Mister Nolan, can you take R.J. to get a shower and some real rest?" Roger requested.

"Of course, I'll be by with Cara later, she'll be happy you're awake."

"I look forward to seeing her." Nick smiled slightly.

"She'll probably want to bake you cookies." John smiled back.

"No cookies for the patient I'm afraid, soft, easily passed foods until your intestine is healed." The nurse said bringing in a bouquet of flowers.

Nick looked aorund for the first time and saw a few other flower arrangements and balloons, surprised by them.

" 'Get well soon Nicky. Love you little brother. You big sisters and their broods.' " R.J. chuckled as he read.

Nick shook his head but smiled tiredly.

"Who are the others from?" He asked.

"Your friends in Las Vegas sent the basket, the vase is from the Hartley's, these balloons are from the kids," He knew his mom meant his nieces and nephews.

"Cara and I sent these balloons." John motioned to them.

"These flowers are from Mister Russell." Roger replied pointing to them.

"We all went together on that bouquet." Amos said of the large arrangement.

"These two arrangements are from the Carpenter's and Wexler's respectively." Jillian added of the final two flowers.

The Hartley's, Carpenter's and Wexler's were friends of the family.

The nurse brought more balloons in and Nick frowned to 'Get well soon Dad' on them.

"I think those are for someone else."

"It says Nick Stokes." The nurse shook her head and handed him the card.

"Okay guys, it's from Sam." He looked at them, "which one of y'all did it?"

No one would admit to it and he gave up on finding out and he grew tired.

"Hey Nicky, we have to leave soon." Catherine said, "New York isn't the only town that doesn't sleep." She squeezed his hand.

"Ever try finding an all night diner in San Diego?" He sighed, "thanks for coming guys."

"We'll always be here if you need us Uncle Nick." Lindsey hugged him gently.

"Thank you honey." He replied.

"You told Catherine she was family when she left for the FBI...so are you." Greg said and they gently fist bumped.

"Follow your doctor's orders Nick." Doc Robbins eyed him.

"I'll make sure he does Al." Doc Tui nodded.

"Y'all ganging up on me now?" Nick fowned.

"As your boss I'll make sure you follow orders." The sheriff looked at him.

"Fine." Nick muttered then looked at them, "do y'all know who did this and why?"

"Don't worry about that Nicky--"

"You'd want to be kept in the loop Cath!" He snapped at her then grimaced.

"Try to relax honey." Jillian rubbed his arm.

"Sorry for snapping at ya Catherine." He apologized.

"I understand Nick." She gently hugged him, "just worry about getting better, let your team handle the case okay?"

"Okay." He sighed.

"Love you Nicky."

"Love y'all too."

The Las Vegan's said their good-bye's and headed out.

Doc Tui and the sheriff headed home so he could rest while John took R.J. back to Nick's to get some sleep.

Jillian gently hugged her son while Roger laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom, Cisco."

"This wasn't your fault son." Roger said.

"You just get better honey. Just get better." Jillian added grateful he would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter 10

"So Nick is due to get out of the hospital in a few days?" Morgan asked as they pulled up to their crime scene in the desert.

"Maybe tomorrow but he's got like 8 weeks recovery at home. I talked to him yesterday, he wants to go home." Greg answered as they got out of the truck.

"Looks like a gang cap after a beating." Detective Moreno told them.

"Their hands have been cut off." David Phillips told them, "they've been dead for around twelve hours."

Morgan snapped photo's while Greg collected evidence.

He swabbed the victims mouths, one man's tooth fell out and Greg shook his head and bagged it.

"I think we have everything we need. Greg?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Get him to Doc Robbins." Greg nodded to the Assistant Coroner.

After the coroners van left the CSI's spent another two hours scouring the sandy scene, they found tire tracks and cast them then bagged a few possible pieces of evidence before heading back.

They dropped their evidence off with Hodges and Henry as they passed Catherine's office she nodded to them as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"So they have no leads?"

'No, whoever did this is still out there Catherine.'

"Is Nicky under protection?" She frowned.

'The sheriff did it shortly after Nick was admitted to the hospital.'

"Good. Thanks for letting me know John."

'Always Catherine.'

"Uh, gotta go," She nodded to Lindsey who held up a folder, "I'll call you later."

'Okay, bye.'

John hung up with a sigh.

It had been five days and they were no closer to finding out who Nick's assailants were, the sheriff had placed officers outside his hospital room and they would be stationed at Nick's home as well.

"Dad?"

"Hey honey."

"Can we go see Uncle Nick tomorrow?"

"Sure honey." He smiled.

"Can we take Sam with us? It might make Uncle Nick feel better, I'm sure he misses him."

"Let me find out." He nodded.

Nick said good-bye to some of his crew as his dinner arrived.

Someone from the lab had been to see him everyday.

Jillian lifted the lid and handed him the fork, Nick made a face at the bland food.

"You need to eat to get your strength back son." Roger said.

With a sigh Nick ate part of the meal then pushed it away.

"I'm just not very hungry." He told them.

"I'll see if they have something else son." Roger said and stepped out of the room.

Jillian placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I don't have a fever mom." He took her hand, "I'm sorry for doing this to y'all again." He said softly.

"This is not your fault Nicholas anymore than being kidnapped in 2005. No apologies young man." She kissed his forehead, "I love you my sweet boy."

"I love you too mom." He smiled and wiped his eyes.

"I talked to your doctor Pancho, he said he'd consult the dietician and see if you could have some other choices and he reminded me that you wouldn't have much of an appetite for a few weeks and you'd feel fuller after small meals," He turned to his wife, "And that we shouldn't be concerned because his appetite will return."

Nick nodded and yawned.

"Get some more rest honey." Jillian rubbed his arm and Nick drifted to sleep.

When he woke again it was after six, he found Rosalee Dupont, Assistant Dayshift Supervisor, Cane Walker, CSI 3, Chas Siebert, computer technician and Tommy Bucchio their trace technician gathered around his bed.

"These people care about our son," Jillian said as they watched from the hall with a smile.

"Pancho's made quite the life for himself outside of Texas. I'm really proud of him Jillie."

"So am I and we need to tell him." She said and he nodded.

"You get better and back to work boss." Rosalee ordered as they were leaving.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"We've got everything covered, don't worry about anything Nick." Cane did a fist bump with him and they all departed.

"Hey little brother, just saw some of your people leave." R.J. said grinning.

"And you're happy about that why?" Nick frowned.

"I'm happy because they're the fourth wave that's been here. They like you kiddo. More importantly, they care about you. You must be a hell of a boss."

" 'Course I am!" Nick made a face then grew serious, "I care about them too R.J."

"That's why they came Nicky." R.J. laid a hand on his shoulder.

The family was talking quietly when the Chief of Police Hunter Greenleaf appeared and to Nick's great surprise he was accompanied by Assistant Chief Clare Stanton. 

"We'll be back in a bit honey." Jillian said after introductions were made and they left the room.

"It's good to see you better director." 

"Thank you Chief Greenleaf."

"As a parent, it pains me to see my children in distress. I'm glad this turned out positive for them...and you."

"Me too. They went through a...pretty rough time a few years back."

"When you were kidnapped?" Clare Stanton asked.

"Guess you know all about me." Nick replied.

"We ran background checks on all of the candidates Director Nolan suggested to succeed him." Clare Stanton answered.

"But I'm sure there are still some surprises." The Chief smiled.

"If I told y'all they wouldn't be surprises." Nick nodded smiling back, he liked the chief a lot.

"As long as they don't bite us in the ass." Clare Stanton frowned.

_The Assistant Chief not so much_, he silently sighed.

Nick understood she was doing her job but she wasn't very friendly or easy to get along with and Nick got along with pretty much everyone.

They said good-bye a short time later and wished him a speedy recovery.

Nick's family returned until visiting hours were over then John arrived to take them all back to Nicks for a good nights sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter 11

"Morning honey, we have a surprise for you." Jillian smiled walking in with his father and brother.

"I can go home?" He asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet son." Roger replied and Nick deflated until John and Cara entered with Sam.

"Sam! Hey boy!" Nick grinned as Sam trotted over, tail wagging, he placed his paws on the bed and Nick hugged him. "you being good for John and Cara?" Nick asked and laughed when Sam licked him.

"We've taken good care of him Uncle Nick, I promise." Cara told him.

"I know you have honey, thank you." Nick smiled at her as he pet Sam.

"So this is Sam?" Doctor Harris said entering the room, "I understand he's a retired K-9 officer?"

"Yeah." Nick smiled.

"Breakfast for Mister Stokes." The orderly came in with the covered tray.

"Thanks." Nick nodded and ordered Sam to sit so he could eat.

"We're going to run Sam home, we'll be back a little later." John told him.

"Thanks for bringing him." Nick smiled giving Sam one last pat before they left.

"Eat up Pancho." Roger motioned.

"I'm pleased with your progress Mister Stokes. I think you'll be ready to be released in a few days." 

"No offense doc but I am ready to get out of here." Nick replied.

"No offense taken. Eat all your meals to build your stamina back up." The doctor smiled and left as Nick dug into his breakfast.

Around eleven a.m. they heard footsteps and soon saw several of his graveshift crew.

"Let's let Nicky visit, we'll be back in a little while." Roger told them and took his family to lunch.

After greetings all around Tawny Chong, level 2 CSI looked at Wendy Simms.

"Okay sister, spill the dirt on the boss."

"Careful CSI Simms." Nick eyed her.

"Hmm..." Wendy looked at the ceiling, "I've seen him shirtless." She smirked at Nick who's eyes narrowed. "In fact, I had to take it off of him myself."

"Ooh, this is getting good." Andi Skyborne, trace technician snickered.

"Down girl. I had blood transfer on it from a suspect." Nick shook his head.

"Seriously?!?" Tawny huffed.

Wendy nodded laughing.

They talked until Nick's lunch arrived then they bade him farewell to go home and sleep.

Nick had just finished eating when he got surprise visitors.

"Uncle Nick?"

"Eli! Tina!" He smiled seeing them.

"I'm so sorry we didn't call sooner." Tina apologized, "we were visiting my great-aunt in Florida and she has a no cell phone policy so I didn't get Catherine's message until we got home last night." She explained as they hugged him, "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm sore but healing." He assured them.

"I made you some pictures while we were in Florida." Eli said.

"Cool. Thanks bud." Nick smiled.

Eli pulled them from his backpack.

"The first one is me, you and Sam at the park, I'm holding his ball."

"So I see." Nick grinned.

The others were of them in front of Nick's house, Nick was wearing his CSI vest and hat, Sam beside him. The third one was of Eli and Tina at the beach.

"Thanks Eli, I love them all." He hugged the boy.

"Oh! We didn't know you had company honey." Jillian apologized as they walked into the room.

"We should have called first, we really wanted to see for ourselves that you were okay." Tina apologized too.

"Nonsense, our son's friends are always welcome." Jillian patted her hand.

Nick introduced them all to each other, his family knew of Tina and Eii but it was the first time they'd met.

"Where's Sam since you're in here?" Eli asked.

"Staying with John and Cara."

"Can we go see him?" Eli asked Nick and his mom.

"Yes." John answered coming inside having heard the question.

"Thank you, we'll stop by before we head home. This guy goes to camp next week." Tina nodded.

"What kind of camp?" Jillian asked Eli who told her and Roger all about it.

Nick heard Tina sigh and touched her arm, "What's up?"

"Eli doesn't have any grandparents. My parents are gone, Warrick's too as is his grandmother for a while now. Great-Aunt Bess is over ninety and in Florida..." She sighed. "Your mom is so good with him."

"She has a lot of grandkids so she ought to be." He chuckled.

"How are you doing Nick? The truth?" She asked shaking off her melancholy.

"Like I told you, I'm sore but I am getting better. That's the truth. I'm hoping I can go home in a few days."

"He still has two months recovery when he gets out of here." R.J. told her.

"Yeah." Nick sighed.

"Do what your doctors tell you alright?" Tina tuched his arm, "we need you well Nick."

"Copy that." He smiled back, "I have a lot of reasons to fully recover." He added looking at his family and friends.

Eli and Tina stayed another hour then gave Nick hugs and left with John to go see Sam and get a bite to eat promising to stop back before heading home.

"So that was Warrick's son and his wife." Jillian smiled.

"Yeah." Nick nodded and looked at his parents, "he could use grandparents," he hinted.

"You know I'm always looking to spoil children." Jillian chuckled.

"We'll have to bring them to the ranch, teach them how to ride." Roger added squeezing his shoulder.

"And what are uncle's for if not to relate tales of your exploits kiddo?" R.J. teased.

"Thank big brother." Nick made a face at him then turned to his parents, "just give him some grandparently love that's all he really needs."

"We will honey." Jillian hugged him.

"Thanks mom, I love y'all."

"We love you too Pancho." Roger smiled.

Around 3:30 p.m. Tina and Eli returned.

"We saw Sam and I gave him lots of hugs from you too Uncle Nick."

"Thanks bud." Nick smiled.

"Give Nick a hug, we need to get going, we've got a long drive ahead." Tina said.

"I'm glad you're okay Uncle Nick." Eli said climbing onto the chair to hug him.

"I love you bud." Nick hugged him tightly then let go.

"Let's go." Tina said giving Nick a quick hug too and promising to call him soon.

"Let me know when you get home and if you have any issues on the road--"

"John told us to call him." She smiled. "You get better." Tina replied and they left.

John came back when visiting hours were over to take Nick's family to his place.

"Thanks for offering to help Tina and Eli on the road."

"No problem." John nodded.

"Sleep well honey." Jillian kissed his cheek.

"You too mom." 

"See you in the morning Pancho."

"I'll be here Cisco." Nick grinned at his father.

"Hey little brother, you should get that pretty little night nurses number." R.J. teased.

"Who says I haven't?" Nick smirked at him.

"That's our Nicky." R.J. laughed and they left so Nick could get some sleep.

A few minutes later he looked over to see the red headed doctor step inside.

"I'm Doctor--"

"Frasier. I remember you." Nick nodded and smiled at her.

"I just came to see how you were doing. I took care of you when you first arrived."

"The E.R. , bet I was a sorry sight." He joked.

"I've see worse." She teased coming over to the bed.

"Thanks." He frowned then grew sober, "I mean it, thanks."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Like the cream in the middle of an Oreo cookie." Nick shook his head.

"You were hit by two trucks so it's appropo." 

"I was lucky. I guess I'm getting kicked out of here in a few days so I must be doing alright."

"You take care of yourself, don't over do it when you get home."

"I won't doc. My family won't let me anyway." Nick chuckled.

"Get some sleep."

"Will you be back to visit?" Nick smiled.

"We'll see." Doctor Frasier replied and headed for the door.

Nick closed his eyes still smiling as he dozed off.


	12. Chapter 12

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter 12

Gayle Taylor-McClinn's, the grave shifts supervisor's, first stop was the DNA lab, Carol Bishop, the DNA technician, told her there was no match in CODIS to the DNA they'd collected from the scene.

Gayle then headed to the trace lab where Tommy Bucchio told her the same thing, there was nothing to help identify the people who were behind Nick's attack.

"Tell me you have something for me Kaela." Gayle sighed entering the Audio/Visual lab.

"I've got two men on traffic cams just blocks from the scene minutes after it happened heading south." She replied showing her the footage.

"Can you clean it up?" Gayle asked seeing the grainy footage.

"That is cleaned up. These guys knew where the cameras were and did their best to avoid them. We got lucky with this camera." 

"Alright, run them through facial recognition anyway." Gayle ordered and left her to it.

"Gayle!" Malachi Yubari, the assistant grave shift supervisor called.

She turned seeing him with the Sheriff.

"Update me Supervisor McClinn." The Sheriff requested as they walked over to her.

She told him what little they knew.

"So we're no closer to finding out who...or why?" The Sheriff frowned.

"Unfortunately not sir." Gayle frowned as well.

"Go home, get some rest." The Sheriff ordered seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

"I need to--"

"Gayle, I can handle things here." Mal urged.

The woman nodded tiredly.

"Gayle!" Carol called and the trio hurried to her lab.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was watching the morning news when Gayle and the Sheriff arrived.

"How are you feeling Nick?" Gayle asked.

"Better." Nick shrugged, he really wanted to go home, "do you have anything on who did this?"

"Maybe, we ran DNA from the scene through CODIS and got a hit...to an open case in Las Vegas." Gayle answered.

"You have your phone?" Nick asked holding out his hand and Gayle gave it to him.

'Willows.'

"Hey Cath, we've got a development here."

'Nicky? How so?'

"Seems one of your cases has DNA in common with mine. I'm putting Gayle on." He handed her phone back to her and the women conversed.

"Maybe this is the break we need to find these suspects." The Sheriff said.

"Let's hope so, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder until we catch them." Nick nodded.

"Send me photo's, maybe he can ID them." Gayle said and a moment later she showed the pictures of Catherine's murder victims to Nick.

"Do you know them?" The Sheriff asked taking a look too.

"They don't look familiar but..."

'Nicky?' Catherine asked.

"They look latino..."

'They seem to be.' She agreed.

"Maybe they're from Mexico. Contact Agent Silva, maybe he can identify them."

'Good call Nicky, we'll let your people know what he says.' 

"Thanks Cath, brain is firing on all cylinders even if the body isn't." He joked.

'You'll be back to yourself soon enough. Love you, talk to you later.'

"Love you too, later Cath." Nick replied and Gayle hung up.

"Agent Silva?" She asked.

"Doc Robbins and I went to Mexico to track down a killer, Agent Silva was a Federale who helped us."

"Let's hope he can ID these men and put us on the track of finding out why." The Sheriff replied.

"Is everything okay?" John asked as he came in with Nick's family.

The trio filled them in on the latest developments.

"Do you think this Agent Silva can help?" Roger asked.

"If these men are cartel connected he'll find out dad." Nick nodded.

_I hope so Pancho, then maybe we can put this nightmare behind us._


	13. Chapter 13

The Cartel Connection--Part One

Chapter 13

Eight days after Nick's accident he was allowed to go home.

"Take your time son." Roger said as R.J. and John helped Nick into his house.

"It's so damn good to be home." Nick sighed as they settled him on the couch then John let Sam inside, "Hey boy!" Nick chuckled as Sam trotted over and licked his face. "I'm home boy." Nick said hugging him.

"Hello?" John answered his phone, "yeah, we just got him home. Go ahead." He held out his phone.

'Hey Nicky, we talked to Agent Silva, he did some digging and found out their names, Pedro Antarez and Ricardo "Ricky" Casada. They're low level players in a cartel called El Noche, their leader is currently serving time in Bishop Correctional in Texas. He said El Noche's territory is up for grabs with La Ola being the prominent cartel taking over.'

"They don't sound familiar but check my case files."

'Greg and Morgan are on it already.'

"Dad, you ever heard of them? Did you try this guys case maybe?"

"I've heard of them but I'll have my clerk check if I was on the bench for this one." Roger said pulling his phone out.

"Hey Cath, let Gayle know okay?"

'Already did. I gotta go, let me know what your dad says okay?'

"Will do Cath, get some sleep."

'You too, love you. Bye.'

"Me too, bye." Nick replied and John ended the call.

Roger was talking to his clerk when Jillian entered the kitchen area.

This was their biggest worry, that someone the faced in court would go after their children or grandchildren for revenge.

"Alright Charles, thank you." Roger said and hung up.

"Dad?" R.J. asked.

"This El Noche leader was tried by Judge Hamilton, I had no involvement in his case or those tried with him, it was when I had my hip surgery." Roger told them.

"You were out a good two months then." Nick nodded with a frown, " why the hell did these guys come after me?"

"Maybe you had dealings with them in Vegas?" John suggested.

"I'll call Greg, have him look for El Noche or La Ola in my case files as well as these guys names."

Nick made the call with Greg promising to let him know what they found.

"You need to rest honey, so off to bed." Jillie said.

"Maybe La Ola's behind it, they did take over El Noche's territory." Nick said.

"What's that kiddo?" R.J. asked.

"Just throwing out ideas." Nick replied.

"Put it aside son and rest." Roger said.

"I need answers dad." 

"We understand honey but let others get them, you concentrate on healing." Jilian said and motioned for her oldest son to get him to bed.

As Nick laid staring at the ceiling he hoped his mom was right, that others, Cath, the Sheriff, Gayle, Agent Silva would find those answers so his life could get back to normal.

_As normal as a crime director's life can be_, he mused.

"You awake Pancho?" Roger asked softly.

"Yeah dad," Nick turned to him.

"I need to ask you something son and please be honest with me."

"Okay." Nick frowned and sat up.

His father sat on the bed and held out his hand.

Nick picked up the chess piece shocked.

"Your brother found this in your hand when we arrived at the hospital."

"Oh my God." Nick breathed.

"How did you get it son? It's been missing for years."

"Do you remember when I broke my arm? I was eleven I think."

" 'Course I do." Roger nodded recalling it like it was yesterday.

_They had gone to see Jillie's parents, her brother and his family were there too. That particular year Nick was outside playing with his cousin who was a year older when the Stokes' twin daughters came running into the house saying Nick was hurt._

_Roger and Jillie ran outside to see their youngest child holding his arm, face full of misery, and being helped along by his cousin._

_They and Jillie's dad took Nick to the hospital where his broken arm was set._

_When they returned home Jillie and Nick's grandmother had put him to bed fussing over him._

"I remember J.J. coming into the room a few hours later," Nick said interrupting his memory, "he gave me his father's chess piece and told me he took your's dad. The next morning they were gone. What happened? All you and mom would tell me was that it was a grown-up matter. We never saw them again dad. Is it because of me breaking my arm? Because I did something stupid even when J.J. tried to get me not do it?"

"Hold on Pancho, the broken arm wasn't your cousins fault?" Roger frowned.

"No, the whole thing was my idea dad. J.J. tried to talk me out of it and when he couldn't he went first to make sure it was safe."

"Clearly it wasn't son."

"Not because of J.J., he checked his side when he landed but I didn't check mine before I tried it."

"You shouldn't have done it at all son." Roger scolded.

"I know that now." Nick smiled.

Roger sighed and looked at his son.

"Your mother and I believed J.J. was at fault...we had words with your aunt and uncle...things were said that couldn't be unsaid."

Nick looked at the chess piece, "when he told me he took this, he said, 'we're the white knights, the good guys. Always.' J.J. never made fun of me or teased me in a mean way. He always listened to me, like what I said was really important. He was my best friend then he was gone."

"I'm sorry son." Roger squeezed his shoulder.

"After I graduated high school I tried to find him but they had moved and left no forwarding address years before."

"You said you were going on a road trip with your friends before college started." Roger frowned.

"I knew you'd forbid it so...better to ask forgiveness afterwards and all." Nick smiled.

"You just remember that when you have kids of your own son." Roger eyed him.

Nick grinned then sighed, "I tried to find him when I moved to Vegas, his license still listed a Texas address but he never answered when I called. Maybe he blames me for all of it." Nick looked down.

"I'd say that's not true son, he came to see you in the hospital, that tells me he still cares." Roger pointed to the chess piece, "get some sleep Pancho." Roger kissed his forehead and left the room.

After a moment, Nick slid from bed and retrieved his laptop logging into the labs database and typed in his cousins name.

Jack Wyatt Dalton.

Nick inhaled sharply when his cousins driver's license photo appeared.

_What if El Noche and/or La Ola have nothing to do with me ? If those men weren't after me at all! _

"What if...they were after my identical cousin?" He whispered seeing his own face in the photo.

_I'll always look after you Nicky...no matter how far away i am. That's a promise._

Nick grabbed his cell phone and called the name on his contact list.

"Hey, it's Nick Stokes...I need your help..."

Continued in The Cartel Connection--Part 2


End file.
